The Road To Love
by K.E.Pryde
Summary: In which Unohana and Isane tell of how they both fell over time
1. First Sight

Title: The Road to Love

Summery: In which Unohana and Isane tell of how they both fell over time

Rating: T to be safe for now

Pairing: Unohana x Isane

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway shape or form own Unohana and Isane, Bleach, and any of the associated characters, storylines, and plot devices created for bleach. They are owned by Tite Kubo. This is a fanfiction made for the enjoyment and entertainment of fans of the manga and anime, and was not written, nor will be distributed for profit.

Author's Note: Wow, second fanfiction up in one week. I am on a roll. This is a yuri/femslash fanfiction, so if you have something against love shared between two women, then please hit the back button or exit out of the internet window/tab now.

This will be a multi chaptered story. It is more or less a collection of short stories, that show the relationship between Unohana and Isane. The good news is, that on paper, I already have chapters 1-12 written, and have ideas for more. So expect fairly quick updates.

------------------------------------------------Page Break-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: "First Sight"

The first time they saw each other there was no fireworks, and the angels did not sing. In fact they did not even notice the other on the same day.

At the time Unohana had been teaching part time at the Academy. she recalls not really seeing the then long haired girl, but catching a glimpse of silver tinted hair already inches taller then many of her fellow peers. And hearing, dimly over the din of rushing students and staff alike, a soft spoken voice that surprised her. However, another student had jarred Unohana, forcing her to look away as she regained her balance. When blue eyes searched the sea of students for the one she had glimpse, she found that the silver-gray haired girl had vanished.

Isane's story is different, though the first time she set eyes on Unohana was in fact on Academy grounds, it was one late afternoon in the gardens. The older woman was without her captain haori, dressed casually in light robes, long black hair braided down her back. Isane admits with a blush she had stared, watching the unnamed woman who stood alone admiring the blooming flowers.

-------------------------------------------Page Break--------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: I know, extreamly short. But I promise, the next chapters will be longer.. hopefully.. maybe. They were longer in my note book!


	2. First Meetings

Disclaimer: Please read chapter one for legal disclaimer.

A/N: See, much longer.

----------------------------------------------------page break------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: First Meeting

The first time they had spoken was when they had literally ran into each other in the halls of the Academy one spring morning.

Papers and books had gone every which way, Isane having let out a startled meep while Unohana grunted from both the force of the impact and landing on her ass. The tall second year student had quickly dropped to her knees, stuttered apologizes leaving her mouth as she worked to gather the papers and books that had spilled across the hall.

"It is alright, I was not watching where I was going"

The kind words spoken had caused Isane's head to snap up, her eyes widening when she saw just who it was she had knocked to the ground.

Unohana had been equally as surprised, not for the fact she had slammed into the very girl whom she had only caught a glimpse of. (Though her hair was much shorter now) But by the deep gray eyes that she was disheartened to find would not quiet meet her own.

The woman gave a warm smile, pausing in her own collection of books to do so.

"Forgive me, but I did not get your name"

Before her, Unohana watched as the tall girl ducked her head shyly, further hiding the dark gray depths from the older woman's sight. "It's Kotetsu Isane."

_'Isane...'_ She repeated the name in her mind, finding she enjoyed the way it sounded. Her musings where cut short when their hands brushed, shocking her not at the contact or the largeness of Isane's hands, but by the absurd gentleness in which the action took place. And how the girl, red in the face once more began to apologize.

With the papers and the books collected at last, Unohana, papers neatly in hand, and Isane, baring the weight of a large stack of books, stood.

"Thank you, Isane-san. Tell me which class have I made you late for?"

There was a pause, forcing Unohana to look up at the girl, and be amused at the fact that the stack of books that had rendered her sightless eariler, just came up to the bottom of the second year student's chin.

"Hanakotoba, the sensei is Retsu Unohana"

If the dark haired woman was amused before, she was doublely so now.

"Perfect, then I will not have to write you a note excusing your tardiness to my own class."

There was a startled gasp, and Unohana could feel those gray eyes staring at her. She said nothing of course, but mearly lead the way.


	3. Hello and Welcome

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

----------------------------------page break---------------------------------

Chapter 3: Hello and Welcome

The day after Isane graduated she had entered the fourth squad and stood with a few of her year mates. They had all either chosen or worse, been told to join the squad. And now they awaited to meet their new captain.

Around them stood those who were already in the squad. Each of them giving understanding looks. After all, it was a well known fact that fourth squad was looked down upon, its members bullied, and their captain was someone that even other captains feared.

When the captain finally made their appearance there were a number of different reactions. Those who had been in the squad for some time bowed their head respectfully, or greeted the captain warmly before returning to their duties, the newbies were also a mix bag, some straightening their stance, other shuffling their feet, whispering to the person next to them.

Isane however, did none of these things. Her jaw had slackened and she had gasped, staring at her former sensei, having not known that Unohana was the 'feared' captain of fourth squad.

Seeing Isane, who among the young faced unseated stood out as a head or more taller, delighted Unohana, making the small woman smile warmly in greeting.

"Hello Isane-san, and welcome all of you"


	4. Wet Behind the Ears

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: I suppose I should have mentioned, that these tiny little storys all take place somewhere within the cannon story line. Some of em on obscure references to events as I have not read or watched every single part of bleach. Some of them however are compleatly made up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Wet Behind the Ears

While the first time Isane had helped heal a badly injured shinigami was amusing (she had turned green and emptied her stomach in a trash bin) Unohana swears her favorite story from those yearly days was when she found Isane covered from head to toe in mud and hay. The then seated officer was only recognizable because of her height and dark gray eyes. Eyes that looked both deeply angry, and so terribly dishearten at the same time.

Over all, the mud covered Isane, was an adorable sight to be hold as the tall girl tried so hard not to track mud anywhere else, let alone into the fourth squad building. It had taken much gentle convincing on Unohana's part to get the girl to stop fuming and fretting. The captain had also tried get her officer to tell her how she ended in such a state.

Isane refused to speak of it then, and still will not speak of exactly how she ended up covered in mud and hay when she was supposed to be sweeping the streets. But the girl did relent to the soft spoken Unohana when she insisted, and fallowed her captain to Unohana's private bath.


	5. Of Fire

Disclaimer: See chapter one

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Of Fire

Many years later, When Unohana was trying to choose a new lieutenant, she found her answer, (and a new depth to her favored student) on a sunny afternoon, as she was making her way through the Rukongai district.

There had been such a commotion up a head that Unohana felt compelled to take a look. It had taken her several moments once she arrived at the cheering and jeering crowd of on-lookers to push her way through the mass of unwashed people.

The elegant woman had been very surprised to find Isane in the center of the ring of people, two young children cowering behind her, and three young men, shinigami no less, standing there, kendo sticks in hand with menacing smiles on their faces.

Unohana admits to the next part being a blur to her now after all this time. But she does recall the boys charging at poor Isane, who blocked the first round of hard blows with either her sheathed blade, or her body, shielding the young children from harm. The next round of attack came quickly, though this time the silver tinted haired girl ducked the first stick, driving her sheathed blade hard into the young man's body before slamming it against his head, knocking him out cold. His friends fell just as quick, finding themselves bound by kido to each other and their leader.

Though neither Isane's swordsmanship or skill in kido came as a surprise to Unohana, those were two of the reasons she had been considering the shy girl for advancement. What at the time, made up her mind was the fire in the tall girl's eyes as she defended the children from the young men without those boys needing to be taken to fourth squad.

Unohana continued to watch, those from a distence now as the crowd had thinned, as Isane said a few calm, but clearly angry words to the young men before turning away and kneeling in front of the children who she had been protecting. To the older woman, it was a enlightening thing to watch the girl go from fierce defender to calm and comforting. Holding the children's hands as they clung to her, walking them back to their worried mother no doubt.

Sadly, Unohana was not free to prosue her officer to speak to her. With the crowd dispersed, and the three shinigamis still tied up, she as a captain was somewhat oblagated to take care of them. Making her presence known to the young men, sharp blue eyes took them in, with a wicked twinkle in her gaze.


	6. Partners

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: Congrats to Lildevilish for somehow managing to know what this chapter was going to be about!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Partners

It had been a long day for the squad. First it was a busted water line that had flooded nearly a fourth of the Seireitei, leaving a good six inches of standing water over the streets. Then a dozen shinigami came in from second squad with minor injuries and a broken bone or two as a result of Captain SoiFon's intensive training system.

And to top it off, a large chunk of eleventh squad came back from hunting a powerful hollow on earth that had managed to severely injure any one shinigami who went after it. The injuries ranged from minor to extensive, some needing surgery.

Unohana was very proud of how her squad handled each crises of the day, preforming their duties without question and carrying out orders quickly. More so however, she was most pleased with Isane.

The young woman had, in the early hours of the morning, before the captain had even arrived, began organizing the squad to deal with the broken pipe, and then the clean up. going as far as to get down and dirty herself with the lowest of seats. And then in the early afternoon, as the injured came in from both training, and the hollow hunt, Isane had managed to keep up with Unohana until ordered to finally get some rest.

Now it was late in the evening, and the last of the injured were resting peacefully. As Unohanna finished up her last rounds for the night, she began to head through the main part of the barracks, stopping short when she caught sight of a silver tinted head down on a desk.

Isane, it appeared had in part ignored her order. And had instead fallen asleep at her desk doing paper work. Not that this was the first time such a thing had happened, but the sight of the slumbering young woman caused Unohana to shake her head with a tired smile touching her lips.

Grabbing a blanket off a near by shelf, the dark haired woman went to cover Isane, but paused. With a knowing smile, she instead drew out a cloth wrapped object from the inner folds of her uniform, unfolding it before carefully, as not to wake the tall girl, slipping the lieutenant badge onto Isane's left arm.

Inwardly chuckling, Unohana covered the girl as she had originally intended and then retired for the evening.

The next morning, Isane stirred, but did not fully awaken until the Captain had called her name.

"Vice-Captain Kotetsu Isane, what have I said about sleeping at your desk"

Isane jumped, leaping to her feet, a apology on her lips, which died quickly upon seeing both the amused twinkle in Unohana's blue eyes and the realization of just what her captain had called her.

And there was nothing she could do about it.


	7. Killer Grace

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Killer Grace

Isane has seen her Captain wield her zanpakuto may times since joining fourth squad. But never to injure or kill. No, the only time the vice-captain witnessed Unohana's blade in action was her shikai release.

To Her, Minazuki was a sword of healing, and Unohana was a healer. And in the many years that she had known the older woman, she had always seen the infinitely kind, gentle and gracefully elegant side of her Captain. Of course, Isane knew that Unohana could be down right frightening at times when she got that look in her blue eyes. But still, she had no reason to picture the Captain as anything else.

However, unable to sleep because of a nightmare, Isane found herself wondering around the grounds of the barracks, not realizing she was going to find not Unohana the healer, but a warrior woman.

Bathed in moonlight, without her haori, Unohanna was the living definition of killer grace. Her movements were graceful, and her form perfect as she displayed a mastery over kendo, as one move flowed seamlessly into the next with fluidity that Isane found breath taking, and she doubted anyone other then perhaps the Captain-Commander could match the skill (though, maybe not the grace and beauty) of her Captain.

The steel of the blade danced with the light of the moon, the pale orb in the sky casting a haunting glow to Unohana's skin that gave the woman a otherworldly appearance. Even from a distance, Isane could define the passion and concentration that showed on the dark haired woman's face.

Isane could not however, classifie the fluttering in her chest and stomach that watching Unohana caused.


	8. Bold Touch

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Bold Touch

Unohana was not normally a touchy person. She was not the type to physically pat someone on the back in a job well down for example.

However, as the years passed, she found herself making physical contact with Isane more and more.

It had begun without her knowing or realizing it. A brush of hands as she gave the young woman papers, or handed over her long katana. A touch on the shoulder to calm her, on the arm to stay her, and even the small of her back to silently get her attention.

Unohana can not even pin-point when it started, let alone how it progressed as far as it had.

But the first time she had closed the distance, and reached up and touched her fingers briefly to Isane's cheek, was the first time she realized how often she had done such things.

Of course, Isane's face had become awashed in a deep blush at the contact, as it always had

Neither Unohana or Isane can recall the exact moment when the young vice-captain began responding by leaning into the touches either.


	9. Nightmares

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Nightmares

Isane has suffered from nightmares for as long as she could remember. And while she knew they were often childish and flighty in their content, she never could fall back to sleep after having one. It was worse when what she saw in her dreams were reflections of reality and events that had taken place.

Though no one knew it, Unohana also suffered from nightmares, though she was not as transparent about it as Isane, nor did she have then nearly as often. Now and then however, the bad dreams would sneak up on her, sending her outside to clear her head, as like her vice-captain, it was doubtful sleep would find her again after such dreams.

Though it was not such a rare thing for Unohana to be found up late into the night, more so on nights when she knew Isane would have nightmares, Tonight, the captain herself was awake because of her own nightmares.

Aizen had betrayed them, betrayed the soul society, and the horror that had fallowed his betrayal was enough to even awaken a woman of her years from a deep slumber in a cold sweat at the reply of events in her dreams.

Knowing this, it came as no surprise to her, when a tired and haunted looking Isane joined her in the later hours of the night gazing at the moon.

Saying nothing, Unohana poured the tall young woman a cup of tea, which was accpected with a silent tired smile. The captain mused to herself, a soft smile on her lips, that this was clearly going to be one of those silent nights where no words would be exchanged as they took comfort in both the light of the moon and eachother's compony. Unohana was starting to miss the nights where they would meet like this and have long discussions, and hoped their next nightmared driven meeting would not be as silent.


	10. Fragrant Flowers

Author Note: Rejoice my readers! For at long last I have returned! And I have good news for you! Sitting in my notebook, waiting to be typed up as you read this, are Chapters 11 – 17! So fear not, The Retsu x Isane love will continue.. which reminds me. I will later be going back through chapters 1 – 9 and editing a little. Nothing major, but I realized I made a minor mistake. Like many, I had assumed that Unohana's first name.. was Unohana, given that is what she was always called. However, I have recently discovered her first name is in fact Retsu. So for us english foke that means her name is "Retsu Unohana"

Chapter note: This chapter called for research, and for any of those reading who understand the language of flowers better then I. Forgive me if I made any mistakes, I used the internet, more then that I had tired using the japanese meanings for the flowers. That being said, I used both the common name for the flowers, as well as the japanese ones.

Disclaimer: Full Disclaimer in Chapter One

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Fragrant Flowers**_

One bright morning, after a week of chaos and healing, Captain Unohana had entered her office and was taken back at the pleasant surprise that awaited her in the small space.

There on her desk set a vase of different flowers. Closing her office door, Retsu made her way across the room and around her desk, taking a seat in the well worn chair the creaked slightly under her slight weight. She examined the arrangement of flowers with a keen eye, taking in each blossom in turn. She was amused to note that the most prominent of the blooms was in fact the devison's symbol, dozens of bell flowers had been carefully mixed into the beautiful arrangement.

Blue eyes moved onwards, examining each different flower once more, trying to figure out what the sender was trying to say, and who they were from.

The white roses drew her attention first, slender fingers softly touching the snow colored peddles with tenderness as she inhaled their scent. _Bara_, innocence, silence, and devotion.

Retsu mused to herself, for she knew she herself was far from innocent. Silence and devotion... She held that in mind as she turned her gaze to another flower, landing on the bright yellow blooms of daffodils. - _Suisen_, respect. Straight forward and to the point. The sender had respect for her.

The next two flowers surprised even her, and so Unohana leaned back, eyes trained on them as she tapped her chin thoughtfully with the index finger of her right hand. Amaryllis and Gardenia, respectfully. _Amaririsu_, - Shy, and _Kuchianashi_. - Secret love.

Seeing the two together created a powerful image for the Captain. However, just as she had believed to have decoded the message, there was a quiet knock on the closed door to her office.

"Come in"

The door slid open, and Isane entered the office.

"Captain Kenpatchi has returned injured and refuses treatment from anyone but you Captain.."

The soft spoken words caused Restu to smile. Sighing as she stood because of Zaraki's stubbornness and made her way to the door where she paused. Standing in front of her vice captain, she looked up and, her eyes twinkling slightly as she spoke in a light tone.

"Thank you, Isane-san.. they are lovely."

The deep blush that lit Isane's face down to her neck and the way dark grey eyes would not meet her own was all the confirmation Retsu needed. Reaching up, the petite woman touched the cheek of her tall vice captain lightly, and then swept out of the door.


	11. Hold Me

Author's note: Lets see how many of these I can hammer out!

Disclaimer: Full Disclaimer in Chapter One

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Hold me**_

The trip to Hueco mundo and the events that took place there and after left everyone drained by the time the last enemy had fallen, and the last ally healed.

Restu Unohana was not spared the bone deep weariness that everyone was feeling. Which was why Isane found her slumped over her desk asleep long after the rest of the soul society had crawled into their bed for the night.

The silver haired young woman smiled at the irony of the scene, and after putting out the light, the tall lanky vice captain stooped slightly and carefully lifted her slumbering captain from the old wooden chair, cradling the smaller woman in her arms.

Retsu did not stir, or awaken. She merely nestled closer against the sudden warmth that held her, turning her head further into Isane's soft shoulder.

The halls were empty and the squad peaceful at the late hour as Isane entered the captain's quarters. Though she had only been in here a small number of times, she was able to move through the tidy space with ease once her eyes had adjusted, using only the soft moon light to guide her long legged steps to Unohana's bed.

Gently Isane laid her captain down, removing the haori and loosening the woman's braid before pulling off Unohana's shoes and covering her with the thick covers.

When Isane turned to look at her captain after she had stood and folded the white haori neatly and placed it on a near by chair. Her dark gray eyes met sleepy royal blue. And as their gaze held for a long silent moment, Retsu's sleep laced voice whispered in the dark.

"Hold me, Isane-san"

She could not say no.


	12. Unspoken

Auther's note: ...Shoooooorrrtttt

Disclaimer: Full Disclaimer in Chapter One

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Unspoken**_

It was normal, even expected after years of serving side by side for a captain and their vice to be able to speak with out words, knowing what they must do with out needing to say it. But even the other captains and vices were often struck dumb at what a shared glance between Retsu and Isane said.

It was not simply silent orders given and carried out. Nor the demands for the other to be safe, or careful. It was unspoken thought, and raw emotion, that hung in the air, and caused the hair on the back of other's necks to stand up on end.

When these unspoken conversations started, Retsu did not know, nor did Isane. But the tall young woman was thankful that the dark haired captain could hear what she was to shy to say.


	13. Fireworks

Author's note: ...

Disclaimer: Full Disclaimer in Chapter One

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Fireworks**_

At some point over the years, Unohana and Isane fell into a easy pattern of addressing each other.

They conversed with ease, speaking about all manner of subjects. And through the many years of long hours and early mornings,, the relationship of Captain and vice Captain became one of friends.

And yet.

"Isane-san?"

The even toned, yet soft voice sent a shiver down Isane's spine at the familiar call, causing the tall woman to stop in id step and turn, looking at the petite woman that was her captain.

"Captain?"

They were both off duty, nearly everyone but a token force was seeing how it was a holiday. Isane had had plans to take full advantage of the day off by spending it with her younger sister.

"I am surprise to see you back so soon Isane-san"

And Unohana was, she knew of her vice's plans, and had figured the tall lanky woman would be enjoying the festivities.

It was new year's eve after all. The commander had given everyone two days off to enjoy the ringing in of the new year. Of course, fourths quad would be working hard the next day as the party goers reaped the rewards of their over indulgence of sake and who knew what else.

Isane shifted slightly were she stood, bringing Retsu's attention back to the woman in front of her.

"Ah...my sister got dragged off by her friends. So I figured I would call it a night Captain"

In the distance, the booms and crackles and dull pops echoed as fireworks were set off, nearly drowned out by the count down of the drunken people who filled the streets. Retsu and Isane stared at each other silently, as the listened in on the party goers.

_**THREE!**_

Retsu took a step closer to the casually dressed silver haired woman, their eyes meeting and holding

_**TWO!!**_

When the short woman placed her hand tenderly on her cheek, Isane blushed lightly, leaning into the warm hand cupping her face gently.

_**ONE!!!**_

Neither woman knew who moved first, Isane bent slightly, as Unohana raised herself up on her toes. Their lips met softly, blue and gray depths still locked.

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**_

The kiss was broken slowly, reluctantly. Isane's face flushed darkly, and Retsu's lips were curved upwards in a warm smile.

"Happy new year Isane-san"

"Happy new year Captain"

Unohana turned to return to her quarters, the booming sound of fireworks and cheers sounding from all over the soul society. She paused however in mid stride, turning slightly to look back at the slightly dazed expression on Isane's flushed face.

"Oh, and Isane, please call me Retsu when we are not on duty"

With that, the captain left, a slight spring to her step.

Back in the hall, Isane came out of her daze. The fingers of her right had lightly touching her lips as she whispered breathlessly in the empty hall.

"Retsu..."


	14. Sisters

Author's note: I beg for forgiveness from my readers if I get the personality of Kiyone wrong. I honestly never paid much attention to Isane's sister, and find her some what annoying. However, she is Isane's sister, so she needed to be in one chapter in this story..

Disclaimer: See first chapter for full disclaimer. But just in case. I do not own Bleach, its characters, its associated plot devices or mythology. This is a work of fan fiction, and is not to be marketed for profit.

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Sisters**_

Isane spent many of her free hours with her younger sister Kiyone. And many more hours worrying about the small fiery blond.

Her sister was in so many ways different from her. Loud, bold, stubborn, were among the many traits that came to mind. But Isane loved her baby sister. And never thought there would be a day when Kiyone would not only no longer need her care and guidance, but that she herself would find herself sitting across from the small blond at Kiyone's insistence, in a small tea shop of the 27th district.

The tall woman stared at her sister for a long moment, before gray eyes swept away, glancing around uncertainly. Though it was not so strange that the two sisters found them selves here, together. It was strange that Kiyone would be the one that asked Isane to meet for tea, stating only that the needed to talk.

When Isane had arrived, she had half expected to see Rangiku and Nanao, as well as the other female vice captains and fellow members of the women's association. A common sight when there was a promise of 'talking', which translated to juicy gossip.

But there was only Kiyone, and one empty chair. The blond had been there long enough to order a pot of tea for them, and make herself comfortable.

This had been fifteen minuets ago. And Kiyone had yet to say anything beyond her warm greeting. The third seat of 13th squad simply sat there, studying her older sister, as the silver haired woman grew more nervous.

Finally Kiyone set down her cup of tea and released a soft sigh, looking up at Isane, with this strange, almost knowing look in her eyes.

"So, when were you going to tell me about you and Captain Unohana?"

Isane's face lit up instantly, even though she was unsure if she heard her sister correctly. She sputtered, searching for words desperately before putting her face in her hands. Isane could only remind herself that she loves her sister, even as she started mentally listing the herbs and medical kidos she could use to get her revenge.


	15. Mother Hood

Author's note: Hanataro Yamada is perhaps the cutest, most adorable character in Bleach. That being said, I hope I do him justice, the little guy deserves a spot in this story.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One for full Disclaimer.

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Mother Hood**_

People described Captain Unohana in many ways. Calm, beautiful, graceful. And when she looked at you just so, and smile in a certain manner, she was down right frightening and could cause even the most strongest and powerful shinigami to sweat and even wet their pants.

It was however, only among the members of fourth squad that Captain Unohana was known as the 'Mother of Fourth"

Of course, this name was known to a select few outside of the squad, but no one dared to refer to the petite woman as Mother Unohana when she might hear.

Watching Retsu wipe the face of Hanataro with a damn cloth, Isane wondered if the Captain knew about the name. A cleaned faced, and lightly blushing Hanataro thanked the mother of fourth squad, who smiled kindly as the young seventh seat bowed repeatedly and rushed over to return to his duties.

When Unohana straighten, her rich blue eyes instinctively found Isane's dark gray hues. The dark haired woman's eyes twinkled just so, and the corners of her lips turned up slightly, as she walked over to the tall woman. It was small change in the Captain's normal calm expression, but for Isane, the difference was huge.

With laughter in her eyes, Retsu placed a hand lightly on Isane's arm.

"Watching me against Isane-san? This is becoming a habit"

The words were spoken softly, a fake note of sternness ghosting teasingly through them that had the vice captain faintly blushing.

"Sorry Captain. I just find it amusing to watch you be mother of the fourth squad"

The words were spoken quietly, Isane bowing her head to insure that the nearby nurses did not over hear, nor see the warm teasing smile that pulled at the corner of her lips, growing, when Retsu's eyes widen and her cheeks turned a light pink.

Chuckling, Isane winked at the older woman before pulling away, and returning to her duties. Leaving Unohana standing there, lips parted to form words that she could not find in her shock.

Mother of fourth squad?


	16. Sand and Surf

Authors Note: ...

Disclaimer: See chapter One

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Sand and Surf**_

Years after the trip the Women's Association (plus others) took to the beach on earth, Isane remembers not the heat of the day, nor the strange watermelon creatures, but the sight of Unohana in that daring one piece standing waist deep in the sea.

The had wandered off, away from the others while the sand castle contest was in progress. Both Captain and vice captain enjoying the sun and the peace of the day.

It had surprised Isane greatly when the petite woman at her side suddenly looked up at her with a mischievous little grin and then took off running. Water splashed as the normally composed woman ran through the surf and the waves until she stood with the waters up around her waist.

Isane could only stare, stuck somewhere between amused at Retsu's behavior, and awe struck at the beautiful image the woman in the water created.

With a sly smile, the light haired woman pulled out a camera from her bag and quickly snapped a picture, capturing the open look of joy and contentment on her captain's face.

"Isane! Come join me!"

There was a ringing laughter in the shout, that had the silver haired woman slipping her camera away quickly, setting her bag down on the sands before she moved to join Unohana in the salty waters. By the time the vice captain had reached the shorter woman, Unohana's face had taken on a pouty look, seeing how the waters only reached Isane's thighs.

They stood there for long moment, enjoying the sun and the breeze that swept across them as they stared out across the ocean. And then Unohana carried out what Isane states was her 'fiendish plan'. The older woman had turn, her hands moving through the water, splashing the tall vice captain. Protesting, Isane retaliated, the grin on her face threatening to split her face when the action had the small captain letting out a uncharacteristic girlish scream and giggle, as they fought back and fourth in their water war.

Hours later, after the water fight and the watermelon creatures and the excitement for the day. They had all settled around a camp fire, dry and clothed, their bellies full and plenty of sake to go around.

Rengiku flirted shamelessly with her captain who frowned deeply while trying to seem as if he was ignoring her, and that he was not blushing at the well endowed woman's attentions. Ichigo sat between Orihime and Rukia, both young women leaning slightly against him as Byakuya shot him cold looks when the sixth squad captain did not have his eyes closed while ignoring everyone around him. Shunsui sat whispering softly into Nanao's ear, must to her great embarrassment and annoyance, though she pretended to ignore his behavior when he started loudly singing poor versions of campfire and bar songs with the drunken Yumichika and Ikkaku, while the others laughed and Kiyone and Sentaru fretted over their captain as always.

Absent from the lighthearted group was Unohana who had at some point slipped away from the group and into the night. Seeing that the others were occupied, Isane too slipped away unnoticed to search for her wayward captain, heading down the beach.

It took only a few minuets of searching to for her to spot the older woman, sitting silently on the sands, blue eyes gazing out across the dark waters as the light of the full moon cast silver highlights and shadows over the landscape. Isane stood there, a short distance away, simply watching her captain with out the others around for a long moment before wordlessly she joined Retsu on the sands.

They sat like that for some time, the sound of the others faint and distant over the gentle crash of waves breaking upon the sand and the whisper of the night wind.

Then with no word, and but a soft whisper of clothing, Retsu rested her head on Isane's shoulder, dark blue eyes shifting, looking upwards at the lanky woman next to her, whose gray eyes searched the the depths of her's for a moment before Isane covered Unohana's hand with her own before they both return to gazing out towards the horizon.

* * *

Secondary Author's Note: Normally I post a few chapters at the same time, to make up for one, their shortness, and two, the wait between updates. Not this time though. Why? Because the next chapter will come sooner then normal.. the hand written rough draft is 9.5 pages long.. which makes it the longest chapter yet.

Thus, I am going to use it as bait.

Review, tell me how I am doing, authors live on reviews, its our bread and butter. If you do so, you'll get chapters 17 AND 18 quicker.


	17. Quick Question from the Author

Forgive me for getting your hopes up with this, but I have a quick question for all of the readers of TRTL.

But first, I thought you would all be very excited to know. that sitting next to me right now is a master list of all the drafted titles for every chapter of this story.. all _30+_

Thats right, this story will be **thirty** some odd chapters..And I have up to 20 rough drafted.

I promised you all a quick update, because the next chapter is currently one of the longest.

HOWEVER, my question is, do you want chapter 17 asap... or do you all want to wait a little longer and have a multiable chapter update? (Chapters 17, 18, and 19)

I ask this, because chapters 20 - 24 are really interconnected, and will take me longer to write.

As a present, and to help you decide, I am going to give you the names of some of the up-coming chapters as I have them writen on my master list.

Chapter 17: Sickness *

Chapter 18: Memory Lane *

Chapter 19: Spirits *

Chapter 20: Intoxicated *

Chapter 21: Tango for Two

Chapter 22: Hide and Seek

Chapter 23: We All Fall Down

Chapter 24: Rebuilding

Chapter 25: Hot Springs

Chapter 26: Friends and Family

Those are the titles for the next ten chapters. The ones marked with * are rough drafted in my note book. (Which is hidden, so none of you can find it o)

Leave a review or send me a message, let me know rather you want a asap update, or if y'all can wait for a multi-chapter update!


End file.
